Glimpses
by lyn452
Summary: 50 sentences on the relationship between two bros


**Okay, as a HIMYM and Barney/Robin fan, I couldn't leave this alone with what's been going on the show lately, but also couldn't come up with a fully-fleshed out story idea. So, fifty words, fifty sentences and spoilers abound for all episodes up to 7x11. **

**And if I owned them, I wouldn't so emotionally discombobulated because I would know where it was all going!**

**#1 - Coma**

When Barney was lying in the hospital (after literally getting hit by a bus) all he could think about was whether or not she had as much trouble as he did getting to sleep.

**#2 - Warmth**

As the scotch burned her throat, she watched Nora wrap her arms around Barney, and Robin was grateful for the distraction.

**#3 - Shadows**

Some days, Robin felt like a shadow of herself, and wondered what happened to the confident woman who never needed or wanted anyone?

**#4 - Sunrise**

Barney refused to watch a sunrise with any woman, but found himself waking almost that early just to watch Robin's show for a moment.

**#5 - Driven**

Barney never did anything in halves, so when he finally learned to drive, he immediately challenged anyone he came across to a race, but only Robin accepted.

**# 6 - Motorcycle**

Robin's always held a weakness for the bad boys, the tough, tattooed, long-haired, leather-wearing guy with a motorcycle, so her sudden soft spot for Barney really throws her for a loop.

**#7 - Airport**

After hanging up the phone, Robin lingers in the Japanese airport for a moment thinking about how much of a comfort Barney could be for her at Ted's wedding.

**#8 - Ancient**

When she tells him to get his hand off her ass, Barney reminds himself that they are ancient history.

**#9 - Window**

When Robin saw Barney knocking on the window, she resolved not to tell him about the baby until she knew for sure…then he talked.

**#10 - Angel**

In her white sundress, Barney thinks the only way she could look more like an angel is if she had a halo over her head.

**#11 - Roses**

Barney knows Robin's not a girl for chocolates and flowers, so on her birthday he gets her a fine bottle of scotch and a box of cigars.

**#12 - Innocence**

The first time Barney saw Robin, a thousand thoughts raced through his mind, none of them innocent.

**#13 - Imagination**

Robin is actually losing at Battleship because she can't help but wonder what it would've been like to take Barney up on his offer.

**#14 - Kingdom**

Robin had never pictured herself as the helpless princess in the fairytales, but with Barney she often finds herself playing the role of the rescuing prince.

**#15 - Options**

Barney wishes he could hate her for choosing Kevin and taking the safer option, but he can't lose his best friend at a time like this.

**#16 - Nurturing**

Robin fed Barney another spoonful of soup, and as much as he whined, bitched and moaned like a little girl, she imagined what an adorable little boy he must have been.

**#17 - Crest**

Robin tells Barney about Lily and Marshal sharing a toothbrush, and out loud he mocks her and the rest of them, but secretly he hates it when he's not part of the group even in something as disgusting as this.

**#18 - Cactus**

Robin likes Gail because it's so simple and easy, and though she understands why Ted hates him, she can't see why Barney's so prickly towards him.

**#19 - Passion**

Barney almost wants to take her in the back of the cab, with the driver watching, just so she can't change her mind and run away.

**#20 - Picturesque**

The idea of the white picket fence and the two point five kids made her want to vomit, and Robin loved that Barney had always felt the same way.

**#21 - Reflection**

Barney isn't big on self-reflection, but he wants to be a better man for her, so he'll do it anyway.

**#22 - Festive**

Even as Ted mocks him for acting like a child, Barney knows that Scherbatsky will come with, as she is always game.

**#23 - Pristine**

With make-up or without, Barney knows Robin's skin is always flawless.

**#24 - Tapestry**

Even though their love story will never be an epic retelling like Ted's – they're both fine with that.

**#25 - Historical**

Their history says that it will never work between them, but Barney accepts the challenge anyway.

**#26 - Mistletoe**

During her first Christmas with Ted, Barney spends hours trying to catch Robin under the mistletoe and refuses to admit it's anything more than a way to mock his best friend and tease his new girlfriend.

**#27 - Mythical**

Lily won't stop pestering her for details, so finally Robin gives in and tells her that Barney lives up to his reputation.

**#28 - Longevity**

Nothing ever lasts, especially not love, and no matter how many times Robin learns that lesson, she still can't shake her feelings for Barney.

**#29 - Romantic**

In a moment of hope, he bought the rose petals and candles, picturing every romantic movie he never thought could be his life.

**#30 - Visionary**

He has to bug her for months, but Robin finally reads Barney's blog and finds she's not completely repulsed by his words and occasionally even impressed.

**#31 - Shamrock**

He only wore his lucky green suit on St. Patty's Day, until he lost a bet with Robin.

**#32 - Wheelchair**

Robin looks across the bar and sees Barney pretending to be handicapped to pick up another bimbo – her fingers itch for her gun.

**#33 - Bravado**

It's all an act, and he thought she understood that.

**#34 - Fire**

As many almost kisses as they had before Nora and Kevin, they really should've known they were playing with fire.

**#35 - Cocktail**

Barney blames it on the alcohol, but it's not really an innocent mistake that he's been hitting on Robin all night.

**#36 - Chocolate**

As Barney licked away another trail of butterscotch from Robin's skin, he had to agree that it was better than chocolate.

**#37 - Groovy**

Robin often wondered how the fatherless Barney could've been so trusting pre-Shannon.

**#36 - Lick**

Barney was right; Robin did like it dirty.

**#37 - Hurt**

She said no sixteen times, and each one hurt just a little bit more than the last one.

**#38 - Rain**

Getting soaked outside of MacLaren's after the hurricane, Barney cursed Robin's father and bad timing.

**#39 - Shampoo**

He loves to bury himself in her hair and try to figure out what shampoo she wears because the scent and softness drive him crazy.

**#40 - Giggle**

Though he never told her because of her daddy issues, Barney always thought of Robin as a dude, minus the whole wanting to have sex with her thing, except when she giggles.

**#41 - Band**

Simon was a mistake, especially the second time, but now when she thought about him, Robin could only remember that first kiss with Barney.

**#42 - Marshmallow**

Robin couldn't stand the cute nicknames Marshal and Lily had for each other, but her and Barney are determined to win best couple even though it's not a contest.

**#43 - Frown**

They really did try to have the talk before Lily and the rest of the gang found out about them, but screwing is so much easier and more fun.

**#44 - Baby**

In the hazy comfort of alcohol, all Barney could think was that a baby couldn't leave and would always love him.

**#45 - Cat**

Robin was a dog person, through and through, but when Barney tells her the story of the neighborhood cat who was his best friend growing up, she thinks she could be converted.

**#46 - Pickle**

The second time Barney goes "bare pickle" for Robin, she nearly licks her lips before attacking and dragging him to her bed.

**#47 - Teeth**

Robin had meant for this time to be slow and sweet lovemaking, like the normal couple they were trying to be, but she was lost as soon as he began doing that thing with his teeth.

**#48 - Hot**

Barney destroys another TV in the alley and struggles to remember the last time he was this angry.

**#49 - Mountain**

As Nora's father is talking about soulmates, Barney is trying to stay focused on the woman he's with, but he can't stop thinking about Robin.

**#50 - Underwear**

In the beginning of their relationship (if you could call it that), Robin always wore the frilly, lace lingerie she knew Barney was probably used to seeing, but he ripped the expensive garments so much she'd taken to wearing nothing underneath her clothes.


End file.
